Alice in no Wonderland
by bellsblommb
Summary: Cuando tienes la horrenda responsabilidad de arreglar los problemas de todos, el mundo deja de ser justo, pero si le sumamos que estas enamorada de alguien que no se da cuenta, bueno... eso es peor. Sean bienvenidos a este lugar: al país sin maravillas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un fic de alice y jasper (solo había hecho one-shots) ojala les guste, por lo tanto les dejo el prologo y el cap. 1**

ALICE IN NO WONDERLAND

Prologo

Quería azotar mi pequeño y menudo cuerpo en la pared, quería que todo desapareciera, quería que mis lagrimas se borraran y de ese modo, mitigar mi frustración, mi ira, mi dolor, mi amor, mi preocupación y todos los sentimientos que me embargaban.

¿Mi vida podía ser mas imperfecta? Lo dudo, tenia una amiga apunto de suicidarse, un necio hermano que se obstinaba en tomar un camino equivocado, una egoísta amiga que se le olvidaba que yo existía, una amiga que era grandiosa y que no sabia como ayudarme, lo cual dañaba su salud, un chico de ojos hermosos que había complicado mi existencia y que era torpe hasta los huesos, torpe por no darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y torpe por creer que yo estaba enamorada de su amigo o le era indiferente, torpe por que se metia en toda clase de problemas y , el muy torpe, no sabia solucionarlos, por lo tanto, la estúpida que era yo, terminaba haciéndolo…ahh y se me había olvidado mencionar, un tarado primo que no se atrevía a hablarle al amor de su vida por miedo.

Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Brandon y yo, no soy como la chica de "Alice in Wonderland", de hecho, yo vivo en el país contrario y es terrible, por que yo debo solucionarlo todo y a la vez, no debo provocar nada.

Mi vida es un oasis en el desierto… un oasis al cual nadie quiere entrar… se bienvenido… a mi mundo… bienvenido al "País sin maravillas".

**Ironico es que todos conozcamos a "Alice in Wonderland" y yo llamara a mi historia "Alice en el país sin maravillas" pero ya verán por que**


	2. Los bandidos

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer cap. **

**Ojala les guste**

LOS BANDIDOS

Alice

Respire profundamente mientras soportaba las miradas de todos. Exponer un tema que odiaba era terrible para mí, para mi autoestima, para mi equilibrio emocional. Odio, siempre lo diré, odio la genética, la odio es tan… no se simplemente la odio.

-Señorita Brandon, puede comenzar-

-Gracias Sr. Vega-dije fingiendo dulzura- las leyes de Morgan explican que los cromosomas de…-

No pude continuar, ya que la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar y todos abandonamos el aula. "Maravilloso" me dije emocionada, ya no tendría que exponer.

Todos acudimos al centro del patio de la escuela y los profesores comenzaron a enojarse, a decir palabras altisonantes y no se que mas tonterías, de modo que para evitar ser regañada por preguntarle a un profesor, me acerqué a Ángela Weber:

-Oye Angie… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Los profesores están enojados por que alguien activo la alarma de incendios y no había ningun incendio-

-No puedo creerlo… es la tercera vez en la semana que lo hacen-

-Pues creelo Alice-dijo Ángela muy tranquila

Volví con mis amigas y les expliqué la situación; Jane, como siempre, sumida en su egoísmo y su amargura dijo:

-Estoy segura… no…. Puedo apostar mi alma a que fue el tarado de mi hermano-

-Jane, aun no comprendo del todo por que odias a Alec-dijo Bella con su dulzura de siempre

-Lo odio por que…. Por que…-Jane no tenia un buen argumento, por mas que lo buscara, pero así era ella-lo odio por que es un tonto-

-Wow… esa es una razón muy grave-dijo irónicamente Rosalie

-Callate Rose, yo tengo mis motivos-dijo molesta Jane

-Bueno, me imagino que tendremos que volver al salón ya-dije con tristeza, tenia que exponer de todos modos

Y así, todos los alumnos regresamos a nuestras aulas. Mientras y Rosalie discutían, Bella y yo hablábamos sobre el posible responsable.

-Sabes Alice… aunque Jane sea una amargada, tengo la vaga sospecha de que tiene razón y fue Alec-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, ya sabes, la pandilla de Alec Vulturi no se detiene ante nada-confirmó Bella con una sonrisa

-No me sorprendería ver implicado también a Jasper Withlock, él siempre consigue meterse en problemas-

-Sí, sobre todo por que tu querido Jazz adora las emociones y no se separa del pendenciero de Alec-hice una mueca

-¡Oye! No es mi querido Jazz-

-Claro que no-dijo ella con sarcasmo y agregó en voz baja-pero descuida, guardare tu secreto-

Resoplé con resignación mientras avanzabamos. Yo y mis tontas emociones, Jasper era un buen chico, era dulce, era amable, era tierno, era… todo lo bueno que pueda ser imaginado, pero tenia un pequeño e inconveniente defecto: sus amistades.

El pendenciero, arrogante, misterioso, seductor y algo temperamental Alec Vulturi era un vago que no le interesaba nada, que vivía para provocar problemas y que, como todo bandido, había creado su propia pandilla de malechores (por así decirlo). Felix, Demetri y por supuesto, Alec, conformaban el terror de la escuela (siendo irónicos, claro está). Lo malo de todo esto, era que Jasper y Alec habían desarrollado una extraña amistad, la cual siempre provocaba que liaran a Jasper con todas las fechorías que realizaban ellos.

Me había enamorado de Jasper, a un grado tal, que siempre que podía lo ayudaba a escapar, pero obviamente, también tenia que ayudar a la pandilla. Por tal razón, la escuela me llamaba "La novia de los Bandidos". Sí, "Los bandidos" era el estúpido nombre que se habían puesto.

Me rezagué y pude oír claramente sin querer:

-¡No puedo creer jóvenes que atenten así contra las reglas de la escuela!-escuché la voz del director y casi rogué por que no fueran ellos

-Por favor director, no fue tan grave-dijo, como siempre, el cínico de Alec Vulturi

-¡Por supuesto que fue grave! ¡Ustedes merecen un castigo ejemplar!-

Para aumentar su nivel de rebeldía (y estupidez, por que negarlo) los tres chicos chocaron sus manos como si hubieran logrado un gran objetivo.

-Obviamente que usted también será castigado señor Withlock-añadió el director

"No" me dije en mi interior "Por que, por que, porque"

-Pero… yo…-trató de defenderse Jasper

-Pero nada-

-Director, Jasper no tiene la culpa de nuestras actividades-alegó Alec sumando un paso mas a la rutina

Alec y su pandilla hacían destrozos, involucraban a Jasper, Alec lo defendia, el director se negaba y yo, intervenía.

-Su castigo será…-

-¡Espere!-dije

Alec sonrió complacido, él ya sabia lo que pasaría.

-Digame señorita Brandon-

-Creo que un castigo no los haría escarmentar lo suficiente, pienso que deberían hacer un trabajo forzado-era mejor que una expulsión o yo que sé-

-¿A que se refiere con un trabajo forzado?-

-Sí, ¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Demetri mirándome de manera extraña

-Bueno… la obra de teatro que estoy organizando necesita actores masculinos… ellos… podrían participar-fue lo único que se me ocurrió

La cara de Alec pasó de la superioridad a la ira. Él, humillándose en una obra de teatro, al menos ya me había vengado.

-Me parece una buena idea señorita Brandon, la tomaré en cuenta-el director se retiró

Jasper me susurró débilmente:

-Gracias-

-De nada-le contesté y me alejé de ellos suspirando.

Huí antes de que Alec me reclamara que ahora fuese a participar en una obra. Sonreí con tristeza, Jasper era grandioso, era una pena que no supiera lo que sentía por él.

**Que rebelde es Alec (y Jasper tan lindo dándole las gracias)**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**El fic será un cap. Narrado por Alice y otro por Jasper, de ese modo sabremos lo que piensa cada uno.**


	3. Odio involuntario

**Hola, hola y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo**

**Como sea, aquí les dejo el cap. De Jasper y van a ver que es lo que él siente**

ODIO INVOLUNTARIO

Jasper

Quería darme un tiro, quería que todo fuese como debía ser, pero… ¿La vida es justa? Claro que no y menos conmigo. Estaba mas que enamorado, estaba loco, estaba hechizado, embrujado y sumamente idiotizado. Dicen que el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, pero yo quisiera saber quien fue el tarado que dijo eso, el amor no era tan "maravilloso" como él decía, era todo un sufrimiento y menos cuando no eres correspondido.

-¡Como se le ocurre ponernos a trabajar en su estúpida obra!-gritó Alec furioso y yo suspiré resignado

Esa era la razón por la que yo sufria: Alice, su nombre era Alice y era como una hada del bosque que te fascinaba con solo mirarla, que hacia que tu corazón palpitara cuando se te acercaba, que hacia que tus sonrisas tuviesen una justificación y que al mismo tiempo, te destrozaba con sus acciones.

-Cállate Alec, al menos agradecele que te salvó-dije frustrado

-¿A mí?-preguntó escéptico-si, claro-

Quise tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo hasta que dejara de ser tan estúpido. Se supone que él era mi amigo y en efecto, lo había probado bastante, pero a veces, me dominaba un odio involuntario hacia él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo Alice que amarlo a él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué alguien que podía tener a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies con un solo chasquido? ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de otra persona? ¿Por qué no a mí? Yo, aquel que estaría dispuesto a bajarle la luna si se pudiera. Odiaba mi vida y me sentía mas frustrado cuando notaba que Alec ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella suspiraba por él.

Siempre lo salvaba de los castigos, siempre se sacrificaba, siempre soportaba las burlas de todos y por él, solo por él. De nuevo quise retorcerle el cuello.

Pero lo bueno de todo esto (si es que podemos considerar algo bueno), era que Alec no estaba interesado en ella, que Alec era un mujeriego que jamás se enamoraría. Aunque, claro esta, yo quería la felicidad de Alice y por ello intentaba (estúpidamente) de que Alec la notara. Era como es vieja canción, "Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo"

-Sí, a ti, te salvo, como siempre lo hace-

Alec lanzó una sardónica carcajada

-No, no, no, no, estimado Jasper, no lo entiendes aún, creo que soy de los pocos estudiantes que conoce las verdaderas razones por las que Alice Brandon siempre se arriesga por la pandilla-

-¿Y cuales son?-pregunté intrigado

-Si tanto interés tienes, averígualo-

-Alec… tu sabes que yo…-dije nervioso

-Yo no se nada-se distrajo-pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí…-

Giré los ojos en dirección a lo que veía Alec y reprimi una burlona sonrisa mientras decía con sarcasmo:

-No puede ser… ya vas a empezar a acosar a la menor de los Cullen-

-Yo no la acoso, simplemente cuido mi territorio-

-¿Tu territorio? ¿Y desde cuando Reneesme Cullen es tu territorio?-pregunté mordazmente

-Desde siempre y punto-

-Eres un idiota Alec-dije riéndome-Nessie Cullen no es como el club de Heidi-

-Crees que no lo sé, es una de las razones por las que me gusta-dijo sin quitar la mirada de la chica-no es una zorra como ellas-

Choqué mi mano con mi frente completamente alarmado:

-¡Alec! ¡Por Dios! No te expreses así-

-Me expreso como se me plazca, es la pura erdad, ese club esta formado por puras lagartonas que se acuestan con cualquiera-

-Incluyendote-dije con puya

-Así es-dijo con cinismo-pero Nessie Cullen es pura y casta y yo sere el primero en su vida, yo le enseñaré lo que es la verdadera diversión-

-Hablas como un patan arrogante, no deberías ni acercártele-

-Por supuesto que no, ella es la que tiene que venir a mí-

-¿Ella? A parte de patán eres ególatra, no, definitivamente, no te le acerques-dije sorprendido por sus palabras

-Digas lo que digas, ella caerá, como todas-dijo con suficiencia y yo comencé a reír sarcasticamente

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¿Por qué preguntas tal estupidez? Claro que estoy seguro, nadie mas se meteria con ella-

-Yo no diría eso si fuese tu-dije señalando a la chica Cullen y a Jacob Black hablando muy animadamente

Alec abrió la boca sin creerlo, le estaban ganando el mandado, fue un momento tan memorable, debi tomar una foto.

-¡Que cree que esta haciendo ese hijo de…!-dijo Alec furioso y yo lo interrumpí

-¿Tu que crees? Platicando con Nessie y ahora que lo analizo, creo que él es mejor opción que tú-

-¿De que diablos hablas? ¿él? ¿Mejor que yo?-

-Aunque te duela-me burlé-y siempre lo preferirá a él antes que a ti-

-Pero que demo…-lo interrumpí

-Pero ella podría quererte si tu fueses menos libertino y pendenciero-

-Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer tal estupidez-

-Entonces resígnate a que te la ganen-

Y me miró molesto, realmente me estaba divirtiendo al verle frustrado. De nuevo mi odio involuntario hacia mi amigo, él sufria como yo, no a mi manera, pero también lo estaban ignorando por otro.

De repente en su rostro apareció una mueca de astucia y no me gusto para nada. No presagiaba nada bueno.

-De acuerdo-sonrió-yo sere un buen samaritano con el prójimo-

-¿tu?-dije escéptico-imposible-

-escucha… lo sere si tu aceptas intentar ser amigo, escucha bien, amigo de Alice Brandon-su sonrisa maquiavélica se ensanchó y yo palidecí-ya estoy harto de tu estupidez al no querer ni hablarle solo por pena, media escuela sabe que babeas por ella-

-Excepto ella-

-Sí, la muy tonta no se da cuenta-

-Alec-dije molesto, con Alice no debía meterse

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… entonces… que dices, aceptas-

-Bueno… yo….-Alice jamás me amaría, no podría soportar ser solo su amigo, pero… ¿Ser su amigo era algo bueno también?

-Sí o sí-dijo Alec impaciente y fastidiado

-De acuerdo-dije resignado, soy un idiota masoquista

Y de nuevo quise ahorcar a mi mejor amigo, ese odio involuntario hacia el que era dueño del corazón de Alice y el cual, yo siempre soñaba con ocupar su lugar, con que Alice me amara a mí.

**Que tipo tan mas arrogante y patan es alec cierto?? Lo siento si alguna de ustedes es fan de él, pero es que necesito a un personaje así y edward no podía ser, él tiene otro papel**

**Y si, tranquilos, los demás ya vana aparecer en el próximo**

**Ojal les haya gustado**


	4. Sin aliento

Cap.3 Sin aliento

Alice

Tenia aproximadamente diez minutos esperando a mi elenco masculino para realizar el ensayo de mi obra, la cual era original y única, mi primo Ed la habia escrito y me fascinaba, era una mezcla de misterio con romance y aventuras, era genial.

-Alice... Alice deja de golpear el piso con tu zapato, terminaras haciendole un hoyo-me dijo Edward

-No me digas-

-Sí, por que no mejor me ayudas a colocar toda esta escenografia y equipo-

-Por que ese es tu trabajo Edward para eso te contraté-le repliqué como una dueña de una empresa

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que era el guionista de la historia, que me habais contratado como escritor y no como tu paje-replicó él

-Haces ambas cosas-lo miré ceñuda, Jasper y la pandilla de su amigo no llegaban-no te quejes, tienes sueldo doble-

Edward me miró a traves de sus lentes con indiganción mientras decia:

-¡Cual sueldo! ¡No me pagas!-

-¡Shh! Ya llegaron-lo silencié

Con una cara larga que denotaba que odiaba estar aquí, Alec y su pandilla llegaron, detras de ellos, la unica persona que me interesaba ver en este momento, Jasper.

-Ya estamos aquí duende, dinos que es lo que vamos a hacer y punto-pidió Alec con sus modales de siempre

-A mi no me exiges Alec, ahora estas en mi territorio y yo pongo las reglas-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea-

sin entender, Jasper le dirigió a Alec una mirada de advertencia, como si tuviera que hacer algo y lo hubiese olvidado. Alec le devolvió la mirada y Jazz suspiró. ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?

-H... ho... hola A... Alice-me saludó de repente (y muy timidamente cabe señalar, Jasper)

-Hola-respondí sorprendida, casi nunca me hablaba él mismo, yo era la que tenia que hacerle platica

-Nos gustaria saber exactamente cual es el papel en tu obra-

-Bueno... no es mia-miré a mi primo-chicos, les presento a Edward Cullen, mi primo-

Alec lo miró con interes y mientras le daba la mano le dijo:

-Eres el hermano mayor de Reneesme Cullen-

-Sí, así es-

-Ed, el que te acaba de dar la mano es Alec, esos dos que lo siguen como perros falderos son Dimitri y Felix-ambos resoplaron ante los insultos-y él es Jasper-

-Un gusto-

-Ahora solo faltan mis protagonistas femeninas-dije con emocion

Y al instante llegaron mi club de amigas junto con Ángela. ¿Como habia logrado convencerlas? Simple, a veces, uno tiene su encanto.

-Hola, ya estamos aquí-dijo Bella

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu aquí!-dijo Jane al ver a su hermano

Y los gemelos Vulturi comenzaron a discutir y lanzarse insultos entre sí, su relación jamas seria buena, pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estamos aquí para trabajar!-mire a los gemelos-¡Tú y tú, se comportaran y seguiran mis ordenes!-

No tuvieron otra opción. Edward me pasó los guiones mientras miraba de reojo a una enrojecida Bella Swan. ¡Pero claro! Yo habia olvidado que Edward no conocia a Bella.

-Estos son los guiones-se los entregué a cada uno-el personaje marcado en su hoja es el que interpretarán, de acuerdo, es por sorteo, o sea, si te tocó el peor personaje, ni modo-

Todos observaron las hojas y las leyeron atentamente.

-¿Sin aliento?-preguntó Rose

-Sí, "Sin aliento" así se llama-dije muy orgullosa

-Escrita por Edward Cullen-leyó Bella-¿Quien es Edward Cullen?-

-Soy yo-dijo mi primo y Bella enrojeció mas

Despues de que cada uno leyó sus guiones y se adaptó a su personaje, fue mi turno de verlos en acción.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Como su directora, quiero verlos en acción! ¡Actuen un poco!-

-Pero... ¿Como esperas que hagamos eso?-preguntó Ángela

-Hagan solo unpedazo del primer acto-dije y grité-¡Quiero a mi protagonista al frente!-

Nadie se movia y yo me exasperé y grité nuevamente:

-¡Jasper Withlock! ¡Ese eres tú!-

-Ahh... si es ciero... soy Seth Mason-

Jazz subió al escenario y torpemente leyó uno de los dialogos:

-"no puedo evitarlo señor, en cuanto cierro los ojos la veo a ella y..."-lo interrumpí

-Jasper, es con mas emocion, recuerda que Seth Mason está enamorado de Ebril, su imagen es lo único que llena su cabeza-

-Ahh.... de acuerdo... yo...-

-Practicalo en casa-lo miré dulcemente, él no tenia la culpa de mi estres-¡Quien sigue!-

-Creo... creo que yo-dijo Bella

-Ebril Ivanovich, al frente-

Bella tambien hizo su actuación, a diferencia de Jasper, un poco mejor:

-"¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en este chico? Exceptuando todas las cualidades que ya había mencionado antes, el chico no tenía nada de extraordinario"-

-Nada mal Bells, nada mal-miré a Edward pícaramente-¿Tu que piensas primo?-

-Que lo hizo maravillosamente-dijo como hipnotizado y mi amiga volvió a tomar tonalidades rojizas

Y así continué torturando a todos mis actores y sus personajes. Jane casi explotó cuando supo que iba a ser la villana de la historia y tanto a Alec como a Edward casi le da un infarto cuando supieron que su personaje era el mejor amigo de Bella. ¿Alec siendo el mejor amigo de Bella? Lo dudo. Cuando al fin la jornada terminó estaba exahusta y todos se fueron dejandome sola en el salón.

Queria relajarme, de modo que tomé la grabadora e hice lo que mejor sabia hacer: bailar, me puse a bailar para quitarme la tensión y al instante me perdi en el tiempo y solo viv en ese mucndo, bailando, soñando en un mundo donde Jasper se diera cuenta de mi amor, donde yo pudiera bailar y estar a su lado, donde todo fuese mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó la canción, una voz me sacó de mi letargo y me hizo reaccionar:

-Hola de nuevo Alice-

¿Que hacia Jasper aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba observandome?

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero... me gustaria habalr contigo-

-Claro-dije extrañada

-¿Quieres que te invite un cafe?-

-Abrí la boca sorprendida y antes de que se arrepintiera acepté.

Quizá estaba soñando, pero mientras queria disfrutarlo al maximo.


	5. Lo que yo sé de tí

**Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar esta historia(literalmente) pero no, no la he dejado, tranquilas, la verdad es que lo consideré por que sentí un bloqueo, pero ya volvió a mí la inspiración y aqui les dejo este cap. Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 4-Lo que yo sé de tí

Jasper

Había tomado una gran decisión, hablaría con ella, no me reduciría a ser un extraño que conoció en la escuela, trataría de ser su amigo, tal vez, solo tal vez, algo pasara, o tal vez no, pero debía intentarlo. Además, hasta la fecha, Alec Vulturi había cumplido y empezaba a comportarse correctamente, la verdad fue sumamente cómico verlo intentarlo los primeros días, jamás imaginé que me reiría tanto. Alec estaba nervioso, decía no haber podido dormir y se movia en su banca inquietamente. Recuerdo lo que le dije:

-Oye... cálmate... pareciera que quieres ir al baño-

-Ser una buena persona es mucho mas dificil de lo que pensé-

-¿Y por que lo dices? Yo soy una buena persona y no le veo lo complicado-

-Por que tu has sido un santurrón mediocre toda la vida-bufé- yo no, yo soy el gran Alec Vulturi, el ser que todas las chicas desean, el rebelde sin causa de las instituciones, el chico malo...-

Comenzó a comerse la uñas y yo empecé a morirme de la risa sin creerlo, esto quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre

-El peligro me tienta, me llama, me seduce como una bruja y no puedo resistirme a su canto-

-Desde cuando eres poeta-dije sarcásticamente

-Cállate-

Pero afortunadamente para él, el resto del tiempo comenzó a acostumbrase, y varios días después asistimos al ensayo de la obra de Alice. Intentó ser lo más amable posible... lo intentó, eso no quiere decir que lo haya logrado. Cuando todo el asunto terminó, pude notar a Edward Cullen intentando hablar con Bella Swan. Sí, lo analizaría, Edward era casi o más tímido que yo, si él podía acercarse a una chica y pedirle una cita, entonces... yo también ¿No?

-H..hola-saludó el chico

-Hola-Bella estaba roja, si no me equivocaba, ella también estaba interesada en Cullen

-Yo... yo... yo te quería preguntar...-

-Sí...-

Edward palideció y no terminó su oración, solo le dio a Bella un seco "Disculpa" y salió corriendo del lugar, ella también se entristeció. Bueno... ese no era el resultado que yo esperaba, el que Edward hubiese salido huyendo de Bella por miedo a ser rechazado no auguraba nada bueno para mí, pero no debía anticiparme. Valor, Jasper, Valor.

-¿Que haces galán?-bromeó Alec llegando

-Preparandome, ya sabes... hablaré con Alice-

-Eso será algo interesante, me encantaría verlo-

-¡Te lo prohibo!-dije alterado, lo menos que quería era a Alice suspirando por Alec mientras yo le hablaba

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-desvió la mirada-no... puedo... creerlo-

-¿Qué?-pregunté mirando al mismo lugar

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-

Nessie Cullen entraba por el lugar buscando con la mirada, me supongo, a su hermano Edward. Pobre chica, Edward había huído, seguramente estaba tan molesto y avergonzado que se había olvidado de su hermana.

-Ha de buscar a Edward- comenté pero cuando miré bien, Alec ya no estaba a mi lado-oye... donde est...-

Abrí la boca indignado. Alec se acercaba a Nessie, con paso tranquilo, sin ese aire de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba cuando quería conquistar a una chica. ¿Que estaba planeando ese chico?

-Hola... ¿Nessie?-

-Sí-dijo ella extrañada-¿Y tu eres...?-

-Alec, Alec Vulturi-

-Ahh-ella miró a los lados desinteresada buscando a su hermano. Alec jugó sus cartas.

-Él ya se fue-

-¿Como?-

-Sí, en cuanto terminó el ensayo, se fue corriendo de aquí-casi se me cae la quijada con tanta amabilidad

-¡Rayos! Es que él me pidió que viniera para poder irnos juntos-comenzó a irse-bueno... gracias-

-¡No! ¡Espera!-la detuvo-es que... he visto que en las clases que tu... eres buena en...-miró al cielo esperando que la respuesta le llegara-...en Ciencias, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Alec... yo no soy buena en Ciencias, creo que te refieres a física-

-Sí... eso-corrigió él

-¿Y por qué necesitas mi ayuda? He oído de tu reputación Alec y sé que tienes mañas para engatusar a las chicas-

-No, no debes preocuparte por eso-fingió indiferencia-no eres mi tipo, lo que ocurre es que he reprobado tanto que el director me amenazó que si reprobaba una vez más, me expulsarían, yo... no puedo permitir eso-

No puede ser cierto, no puede mentir de esa manera tan descarada y que ella le crea, no puede ser tan simple para él. Pero al parecer tenía razón, por que Nessie le dedicó la primer sonrisa sincera y aceptó.

-Bueno, en ese caso te ayudaré, ¿Puedes en las tardes?-

-Claro, a cualquier hora-fingió agardecimiento-gracias Nessie

-Bueno... entonces te vere mañana-ella se fue mas animada y en cuanto desapareció Alec esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a mí

-Ahí lo tienes-

-¿Qué estás planeando? Tu no aprenderías física ni aunque te enseñara el mismísimo Albert Einstein-

-Oye, eso me ofende-sonrió

-Es increíble lo astuto que eres-

-Se le llama inteligencia Jasper y deberías usarla-

-Mejor me voy, solo dices estupideces-me alejé de él, tenía que tomar aliento para hablar con mi Alice.

Al entrar al teatro me quedé hechizado, ella estaba ahí, bailando, se movía con una gracia impresionante y con pasión, como si realmente disfrutara cada paso que daba, como un ángel que danza en la oscuridad para alumbrar los caminos de los desamparados, así era ella para mí. Bueno... debía acercarme. Seguridad Jasper, seguridad ante todo, lo importante es llegar con actitud, no actues con miedo o no cederá, saca el valor. Me dije todas estas palabras esperando que alguna de ellas surtiera efecto en mí.

-Hola otra vez Alice-

-¿Jasper?-parecía sorprendida

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-de donde rayos saqué la fluídez de mi boca, la verdad estaba temblando-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café?-

Abrió los ojos como si estuviese bromeando con ella, pero aceptó. Use todo mi autocontrol para no saltar de gusto en ese momento y en cuanto arregló todas sus cosas salimos del lugar. A ambos nos gustaba el "Café de la esquina", una cafetería que estaba en la esquina cercana a la escuela. Entramos y al sentarnos ella comenzó la conversación, como casi toda la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Comencé a pensar en un pretexto muy bueno para responder a esa pregunta, pero solo dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-De la obra-giró los ojos

-¿Y que quieres saber de la obra?-

-Bueno... yo... mmm... leí el guión y...-recordé algo-hay un musical, de verdad esperas que hagamos un musical-

-Claro que sí Jasper-sonrió soñadoramente, yo también lo hice-hay un momento de la historia en la que Ebril y Seth se separan, pero ella no puede vivir sin él, así que decide seguirlo, ahí es donde interpretaremos una canción-

-¿Edward planeó ese musical?-

-Claro que no, fue idea mía, él no sabe nada y estoy segura que cuando se entere, le dara un infarto-

-Ya lo creo-afirmé imaginándolo

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que ella lo rompió con una pregunta:

-¿En serio eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme? Quiero decir... somos una especie de... amigos... ¿O no?-

Lo más extraño ocurrió después. Alice estaba nerviosa, ella nerviosa y colorada, jamás imagine que vería eso y menos estando yo a su lado, pero sus cuestionamientos eran verdaderos. ¿Que eramos nosotros?

-¿Lo somos?-

-No lo sé-dijo un poco triste-¿Te gustaría que lo fueramos?-

-Me encantaría-ella sonrió

-Entonces lo somos-

Un nuevo minuto de silencio en el que nos dedicamos a tomarnos el café y mirar a los lados hasta que vino a mi mente una pregunta. Sí, había algo que quería saber.

-De hecho... si hay algo que te quiero preguntar-

-¿Que es?-

-¿Por que estás casi todo el tiempo atareada y estresada, como si hicieras muchas cosas?-

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron mientras respondia:

-Soy el Hada Madrina de los cuentos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo el pequeño defecto de querer arreglar la vida de los demás, po ejemplo, aunque muy pocos lo sepan, la vida de Rosalie ha sido muy difícil, su padre murió hace un año y apenas hace algunas semanas le pasó algo horrible,. Ahora está deprimida casi todo el tiempo y me preocupa que intente hacer una locura-

-Lo entiendo, pero casi no se nota, Rosalie actua normal en la escuela-

-Solo en la escuela Jazz, solo ahí-suspiró-también tengo un hermano que está obsesionado con el trabajo, recien salió de la universidad y se la vive pegado a su oficina, esta desperdiciando la vida y no se como ayudarlo y, como podrás haber notado, Bella y Edward se gustaron a primera vista, pero ya me contaron la estupidez que mi primo hizo esta tarde y debo arreglarlo-

-No culpes a Edward, a veces, hablar con una chica no es tan sencillo-dije distraidamente

-No es así, cuando se ama de verdad, hasta las barreras mas inalcanzables se superan-me miró a los ojos y yo también lo hice, si tan solo esa mirada fuese mía y no de Alec, todo sería tan distinto.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Pero ya no hablemos de cosas deprimente...-sus ojos brillaron-¿Me acompañarías?-

-¿A donde?-

-De compras, debo conseguirme un vestido para cuando se estrene la obra, casi nadie quiere acompañarme-tomó mi mano y el corazón se me aceleró-¿Tú lo harías?-

No podía resistirme a esos ni esa súplica, así que ciego de amor y sabiendo que tal vez eso no me daria más que su amistad, acepté.

-Vamos-

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Ahí fuen en donde entendí por que casi nadie quería acompañar a Alice a comprarse ropa. Alice era un huracan, andaba de un lugar a otro, discutía con las encargadas y me hacía cargar millones de bolsas, pero aunque a cualquiera le parecería tedioso hacer esto, yo estaba fascinado. Me reía con cada discusión de Alice, ella se probaba toda clase de ropa y me la mostraba, yon sonreía y le daba mi opinión. Al final, nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a hacerlo otra vez. Y era verdad, yo solo sería un amigo para ella, ahora, pero tenía una esperanza, yo había conocido a una Alice con la cual casi nadie convivía, la Alice que se preocupaba por sus amigas, por su familia, la Alice que le encantaba improvisar en todas partes, la Alice compradora compulsiva que no podía vivir sin un atundo nuevo cada semana, la Alice que sonreía y bromeaba. Yo la conocía, nadie más, era lo que yo sabía de ella y eso me daba fortaleza, lo intentaría, intentaría ganarme su corazón de cualquier modo, ganara o perdiera.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado y ya verán más de los demás en el otro.**

**Nos vemos bye bye**


End file.
